We have focused the combined experiences and techniques of pathology, cell biology, and molecular biology on the problem of prostrate carcinogenesis. Using human tissue specimens, prostrate cell lines, and normal and transfected cell lines injected experimentally into immunodeficient mice, we will explore the roles of the extracellular matrix proteins, cell surface integrins, and the multigene family of metalloproteinases. The long term goal of the research is to define the critical events responsible for prostatic carcinoma dissemination so that criteria might be defined to allow accurate identification of the biologically more aggressive tumors. The benefit of this research would be: 1) an increased understanding of the basic biology of neoplastic invasion, 2) a more rational approach to selection of therapy, and 3) the discovery of new approaches aimed at prevention invasion.